


[Podfic of] Ooh, Spicy

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: [podfic of]  Into The Spicy-Verse [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Dimension Travel, M/M, Parallel Universes, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: “It’s me,” he croaks, and Peter readies his web-shooter, aiming it at his mouth. He starts talking. Fast. “I’m Deadpool. Wade Wilson. I’m from another universe. In that one you’re dead and I’m more than a little bit bummed about it.”Surprisingly, that’s what gets Peter to loosen his grip.“You’re from another universe?” he sighs. “That’s so last week.”





	[Podfic of] Ooh, Spicy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ooh, Spicy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477438) by [misato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misato/pseuds/misato). 



                                                                                           

Title: Ooh, Spicy

Fandom: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse

pairing: Peter B. Parker/Wade Wilson

Author: misato

Readers: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Beta Listener: Squiggly_lines

Cover Art by: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Time 17:14

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/marvel/into%20the%20spiderverse/ooh%20spicey.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
